


Pari-Mutuel

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noromo drabble explaining why Vala won't be in the 3rd Stargate movie. Inspired by eryndil's wager-trope story "Laying Odds".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pari-Mutuel

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda pissed off at Cooper &amp; Wright when I wrote this, so MGM &amp; Sony can take their intellectual property rights and blow me.

My darling Daniel,

By the time you read this, you'll have noticed that I've left without any boring goodbyes or renewal of my SG-1 contract.

Enclosed herewith please find 3 anonymous winnings vouchers from Walter's betting pool:

$1652 "Jackson &amp; Vala never do it"

$924 "O'Neill returns and she leaves"

$590 "Jackson acts like nothing's changed"

Please forgive me for hedging the top 3 bets with cash advances against your credit card, but it's a lovely scheme I learnt from the financial institutions of your silly planet.

Ever your Vala

PS: Hope you enjoy having been punked for four years.


End file.
